Bosnia and Herzegovina
Secular|culture = Bosnian (South Slavic)|tech_group = Western|government = Presidential Republic|capital = Visoki/Sarajevo (3117)|development = 30 (Bosnian War-Present Day)|rank = Kingdom|tag = BHE}} Bosnia and Herzegovina is a country that is playable from March 1, 1992 to the present day. Bosnia and Herzegovina was formerly a part of Yugoslavia (as were the majority of Slavic Balkan countries). Bosnia and Herzegovina borders Serbia to the east, Montenegro to the south, and Croatia to the northwest. See also: Bosnia, Yugoslavia, Serbia, Serbia and Montenegro, Croatia, United States, Montenegro, Slovenia, Macedonia, Kosovo, Albania, Turkey, Ottomans Strategy Bosnian War (April 6-27, 1992) The Bosnian War from April 6-27, 1992 looks to be challenging on the surface (unlike the Bosnian War period that is from April 28-May 11 1992, which is actually much harder), but it is actually very easy to win due to one reason: Croatia. You start off with around 6,000 less soldiers than Yugoslavia and also start with Yugoslavian separatists that will help Yugoslavia in battle if the rebels are not defeated fast enough. Before unpausing, click on factions, scroll to the bottom of the factions, and boost the strength of the National Socialist Party. Pressing boost one time is all you need to get the political party in power. Once you have the National Socialists in control, you will gain: * +15% Infantry Combat Ability * -20% Cost of Reducing War Exhaustion * +1 Land Leader Fire * +5% Discipline * -2 Max Promoted Cultures (this won't affect you since all neighboring cultures are in your South Slavic culture group) Next, recruit a using 50 military power and turn your ruler into a general. Now assign either your recruited general or your ruler Alija Izetbegovic depending on who is the better general. At this point, save your game just in case you get very bad RNG at the Battle of Travunija. Send your army to Travunija to defeat the Yugoslavian separatists; once they are defeated, Croatia should have already defeated the separatists in Donji Kraji for you. Your fort in Bosna will liberate Donji Kraji, so just let the fort do the work for you. You will then want to enable "Allow friendly armies to attach to this army" since this potentially can get Croatia to attach their army to yours. At this point, stick together with the Croatian army and you should easily be able to overwhelm and stack-wipe the entire Yugoslavian army, and thus allowing you to siege the entirety of Yugoslavia. You can now fully annex Yugoslavia, and now you have won the Bosnian War and are now one step closer to forming Yugoslavia yourself! Decisions Form Yugoslavia Requirements: * Primary culture is in South Slavic group * Is not the: ** European Union or ** Papal State or ** Holy Roman Empire * Yugoslavia does not exist * Has an administration technology of at least level 76 * Is not a subject nation * Is at peace * Owns the core provinces: Serbia (141), Raska (1827), Zeta (138), Bosnia (140), Zagreb (131), Lika (1826), Hum (139), Dalmatia (136), Donji Kraji (1828) Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Yugoslavia * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest National Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # -10% Stability Cost Modifier # -10% Advisor Costs Ideas: # Preserve Our Troops: +2.5% Discipline # Tax Reform: +5% National Tax Modifier # Regulated Contracts: -10% Mercenary Cost # Contract Law: +5% Global Trade Power # Peasant Levy: +5% National Manpower Modifier # Mercantile Status: +5% Trade Steering # Strengthening Land Tenure: +5% Production Efficiency Ambitions: # +10% National Tax Modifier Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Bosnian countries Category:South Slavic countries Category:Secular countries Category:Western countries Category:Presidential Republics Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Present Day